The Phoenix's Rising
by TheDaughterofTime
Summary: Emmy Leigh is abandoned in Japan by her brother once again. She is left to pick up the pieces of the childhood she was forced to leave behind years ago. She is reunited with her childhood friend Kyoya Ootori, but is she telling him the whole truth? Why did she leave in the first place? Will Kyoya's curiosity put her in even more danger? He will stop at nothing to keep her safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lovelies! I am the Daughter of Time and this one of my first fanfiction! YEE this is the one I have wanted to write about for a long time and instead of studying for midterms, I am doing this…ya... Anyway, with that said, this story is mostly for me to get this in writing but if someone else enjoys it, the story can grow that much more! If you are reading this, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my geeky heart and from the characters' hearts, too!  
So, this story is about a girl named Emmy Leigh. The bulk of this fanfiction is our heroine returning to Japan to attend Ouran High School. THIS CHAPTER though is an introduction; setting up the story with a couple of one-shots between Kyoya and Emmy. At the end of this chapter, we will witness her last encounter with Kyoya, 4 years before she attends Ouran. Stay with me on this, there are a lot of "1 year later" stuff but it is worth it! So without further ado….

_**A Phoenix's Childhood**_

* * *

**9 years ago...**  
"Why is Father making us dress in our suits? Is it a client?" 8-year-old Kyoya Ootori was obedient of his father, Yoshio Ootori, but still was keen on knowing the meaning behind his father's orders.

"A very important client," Fuyumi finished the loop of his tie. "and a family man, that is why Father requests that we all be there." She smiled sweetly and looked into her brothers grey eyes. Fuyumi was 17 and the only daughter of the Ootori family. She was the one who cared the most for Kyoya. Kyoya secretly cared for his sister, but was annoyed by her constant attention.

Fuyumi grabbed Kyoya's hand and lead him down stairs to the main room of the mansion. He quickly pulled away from her when he saw his siblings and father. He didn't want to look like a kid in his father's eyes. It broke Fuyumi's heart at times, wanting Kyoya to be a kid and to stop worrying about their father's opinions, but she understood.

There, shaking hands with the Ootori Family patriarch was a slender American. His brown hair was lightly gelled. His eyes were the color of rich wood and his smile could persuade the most stubborn man, which was a needed trait when working with Yoshio Ootori.

"Ah, there you are," Yoshio turned to Kyoya and Fuyumi, "Mr. Sulvan, these are my other children: Fuyumi and Kyoya. Children, this is Mr. Devin Sulvan, a new supplier." They shook hands and started to make their way to the dinning room.

The brothers and Fuyumi took their seats, exposing a new figure next to Mr. Sulvan. She was petite, about 4'6''. She, like Mr. Sulvan, had brown hair but it was wavy at shoulder length.

"Kyoya, this is Emmalyn Leigh, she is around your age." Yoshio gestured for Kyoya to shake her hand, and so under the orders of his father, he did.

"Kyoya Ootori," he introduced himself. She gave a gracious grin and repeated her name. Her brother sat next to Yoshio and Emmalyn sat next to Kyoya.

As the courses were served and business was discussed, Kyoya made small, courteous gestures to the little girl. Then the topic switched to Kyoya and Emmalyn.

"Emmalyn, you are 7, correct?" Yoshio prompted.

"Yes, sir." her answer was calm but not shy, revealing she had been in this situation before.

"Kyoya here is 8, 3rd grade." It was clear that Yoshio wanted Kyoya to become an acquaintance of Emmalyn, so he started to forge a bond between them.

After dinner, they wrapped up their conversations and finished their drinks, and Devin and Emmalyn returned to their car and were driven off the Ootori property.

* * *

**1 Year later...**

It was the Ootori groups annual dinner party where all of the company's partners gathered to reflect on previous achievements and enthuse about future ones.

Each member of the Ootori family was expected to be present to entertain guests. The "party" consisted of drinks, business, and a small amount of dancing. Live musicians filled the mansion with lively music.

Kyoya was now 9 and still seen as a child. He was admired for his advanced knowledge but constantly compared to his older brothers when they were his age. Tonight he was ignored for the majority of the time, for his eldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori, had just received honors in Medical School.

Kyoya wondered aimlessly around the crowd, greeting people and remarking how superior his brother was.

After the twentieth time, he retreated to the back of the room to observe. His thoughts were interrupted by a new pair entering the room. It was Devin Sulvan and his sister Emmalyn Leigh.

He watched as they floated around, working the crowd. Soon after joining the party, Emmalyn excused herself and squirmed her way over to the musicians.

Kyoya was mesmerized by her reaction to the music. _"Brahms, is it?" _Kyoya thought. The look he saw on her face could only be described as pure bliss.

Without knowing, he found himself making his way over to her. "Hello," he greeted bluntly.

"Oh..." She paused trying to remember his name, "Kyoya?" He nodded in agreement. "Oh Hello!"

It was a very advanced conversation for two children, but both had a mind greater than their age.

"Do you play anything?" Kyoya asked.

"A little. I was introduced to multiple instruments when I was younger, but my brother is sure I will flourish in a couple of years. You?"

"Not really. My sister tries to teach me but I'm not really interested."

"Ah siblings." She giggled and looked back at Kyoya. His grey eyes were locked on her rich blue ones. She had gained his full attention with just one look.

The rest of the night they spent making small talk starting with music and ending with schooling. They spent the rest of the night together, migrating from the main room to Kyoya's room.

"It's very plain, your room," she commented to Kyoya. He shrugged, he had heard this argument from Fuyumi multiple times.

She wondered around his room, and Kyoya made his way to his composition book on a table. Emmalyn looked back at Kyoya, and noticed him studying his book. "It's break, why are you working in your little book?" When she tried to look, he pulled the book to his chest.

"None of your business." He said coldly.

"Senpai, you don't have to do that. You're very smart, I'm sure one night of enjoying yourself won't effect that. It might actually help you."

"And how is that?" He was beginning to get annoyed with the younger girl.

"Everyone needs a break. And as for the specifics, that's purely up to you." He continued to work out problems in his notebook. She managed to sneak a peek and read one of his problems. "5."

"What?"

"The answer is 5." He quickly finished the problem, surprised, he turned to her. "It's not that difficult. Now trust me when I say you can enjoy yourself." Kyoya was intrigued. She gently lifted the book from his hands, sat on the opposite end of the couch, and began to write.

Kyoya was about to protest when she interrupted his thoughts.

"You know when you just get that CRAVING for sweets?" Kyoya was shocked by her outburst.

"Ah...What?" he stuttered.

She laughed at his surprised face. "When was the last time you had candy, Kyoya senpai?"

"Um," he couldn't remember. "Does it matter?"

"Absolutely!" She reached into the hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out a bag of candy. "Have some, it won't harm you." She tossed him the bag.

She was finished with the book and set it down on the table. Looking at the clock on his wall, "My brother is probably looking for me."

She held out her hand to shake his, but he tried to hand her back the bag of candy. She dropped her hand and smiled. "Keep it, Senpai." She started to walked out of his room but stopped.

"We are staying in town for a while this time. Are you free tomorrow?"

Kyoya didn't know how to respond, his innocent face showing confusion.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm sure you have my brother's number around here somewhere." She started to leave but stopped again.

"By the way, you can call me Emmy." She smiled and left.

As she walked out of the room, Fuyumi entered. "Oo whose your friend?"

He placed the candy down and opened his composition book. There, on the last page, was a caricature of Kyoya. It was cute with large eyes and a cheesy expression.

"What are you smiling at, Kyoya!?" Fuyumi was excited to say the least.

"Hey sis, do you have Devin Sulvan's number?"

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

Emmy burst through Kyoya's door. "SENPAI!"

Kyoya was on his new cell phone, when he looked up at a charging Emmy.

"Guess what?!"

"No." she stopped at the couch and started at him. He glanced up at her but could only keep a strait face for a few seconds. A smirk creeped its way onto his face and and responding smile came from her.

"The Dean talked to me and Devin and came to the conclusion that I should move up a grade!"

Kyoya's eyes grew wide, "That's unheard of during this time of the school year."

"I KNOW! Oh God, I get to move up a grade."

She flopped over the couch arm and screamed in excitement. Kyoya was chuckling, he couldn't be happier when Emmy got like this.

She suddenly paused and stared at Kyoya. "That means we are going to be in the same grade!"

"Really?" He teased sarcastically. "I'm happy for you. Really I am."

She plopped down next to him and looked at him puzzled. "What?" He asked blankly.

"So, does that mean I still have to call you senpai?"

Kyoya returned to his phone. "I AM still the eldest." He paused and looked at her, "But I guess you can."

She was glowing in excitement. Then her faced turned serious and professional. "Well then Kyoya, up for some icecream?"

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Kyoya and Emmy were now in 8th grade, just two years away from High School. They had spent every day together for four years. Kyoya had encountered few people that he was generally nice to, and Emmy was the one he could never not be. They had their fights like any pair, but that was because they were two half's of the same whole.

Emmy's brother was away for multiple weeks at a time and left her to fend for herself. When she was lonely, she would find herself at Kyoya's door.

She was considered one of the family to them, except to Kyoya.

Emmy was more than family, and Kyoya didn't know it when he was younger, but through the years, through the days they would sneak out of the mansion and venture to the city to walk among the commoners, he saw something more.

She taught him to act like his age and think in more than calculations. He could hear the faint sound of a piano some mornings, little tunes that could make a crippled man dance.

Today was just like every other day except Emmy was acting strangely. She showed up especially early to Kyoya's house to go to school. During the classes they shared, she was talking to people more than usual, and that said something. She had to stay late after school, and met Kyoya at the car.

When they returned to his place, they continued their rutein. Around 7 pm though, Kyoya did something unexpected. He turned on a station and made his way towards Emmy.

"Ah...Kyoya." Emmy was shocked. It wasn't like Kyoya to be the one to voluntarily listen to the radio. She was stunned when he took her hand a lifted her off the couch.

She wasn't oblivious, she knew what he was doing, but at the moment she could just giggle. He pulled her close and started to dance.

She could tell he was nervous, and she tried to calm him down. She went along with his dancing, and soon they picked up to a waltz. Emmy taught him how to waltz a while ago, and never thought he would do it voluntarily.

"Kyoya, your dancing has improved." He smiled as he gently turned her.

"Why thank you." the slowly came to a retard and met face to face. He was in a trance, lost in her eyes. She too had all her thoughts abandon her.

Instinted was the only thing left. The gap was closing between them and soon their lips were locked on eachothers. It was sweet, gentle. Hesitant at first but comfort grew on them. Suddenly, the reality of the situation it Emmy.

She pulled away and pushed him back. He was surprised._ "I thought it was going to well..."_

Tears started to form in her eyes as she paced his room. "Kyoya, this can't happen. Not now." She collapsed on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

"What's happening now? You never said anything was wrong."

"I didn't know until yesterday. My brother is leaving for a couple of years this time. I have to go with him."

She still had her head in her hands. There was a silence.

_"No she can't be leaving" _Kyoya was still in denial. Then he got fustrated. He kicked the couch and slammed his fist on the arm.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" He grew furious. He laid everything down on the line and she was leaving.

He wasn't just mad that this might have been the most awkward moment of his childhood, but this was his best friend that was leaving. The person that had kept him sane for so many years under the pressure of his father. No matter what fights they have experienced of difficulties they've encountered, they have always made a way through it.

He collected himself and made his way over to her side. But before he could sit down she stood up. She exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry."

"When will you be back." His voice cracking.

She shook her head, a tear streaming down her face, "Not anytime soon." She hated goodbyes.

Emmy jumped at him, hugged him tightly. She released him, a reached for her bag.

She stood back up a faced him. She place her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Kyoya was still in shock. She ginned at his expression, who knows how long it would be until she would see it again.

"Thank you." She could barely make those words out.

Barely composed, she made her way out of his room, out of the mansion, and eventually out of Japan.

Both were left broken, but there was no other way two wholes could have been separated happy. It was better this way, no matter how terrible it felt.

Their hearts were heavy, their throats clenched. Kyoya was left standing for hours before he collapsed on the couch. Emmy was forced on a plane and shipped to Great Britain with her brother.

Maybe in a couple of years, things will turn for the better...

* * *

Oh Dear Lordy that was a long chapter, but hey, It was worth it! By the way, everything is based on the anime because there are A LOT of loop holes to compensate for and let's just face it, the anime just welcomes you to pick up where it left off. So, that is exactly what I will do. Again, I speak for me and the characters when I say, thank you for reading! ~DOT (Daughter of Time)


	2. Chapter 2

As I am wasting my time away on Netflix, I have decided to update! I am so honored to have readers like you guys and your uplifting reviews honestly made me jump with glee :D So, Here are a couple of pointers about the chapters to come. Everything is in Japanese unless specifically stated it is in English, which will happen a couple of times (teehee).

This chapter is going to be set right after the final scene of the anime. Basically, Emmy is returning and may or may not run into a certain sexy beast *coughcough*...Anyways, I hope you enjoy because I know I enjoyed writing this.

I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club

**The First Night**

* * *

As the smoke from the last of the fireworks faded into the night sky, the music picked up pace and the men took their ladies hands and continued to dance. Even the lonely singles who were left on the sidelines, swallowed their fear and joined the party.

People came and went. Limos as far as the eye could see were dropping off dashing young men and elegant young woman.

_"God, this line must stretch for a full mile!" _Emmy had arrived in Japan less than two hours ago, abandoned at the airport, and was forced to dress up and come to a ball. She was now in a family limo, waiting in a never ending line. With the lack of scenery, Emmy saw the opportunity to reflect on her current situation.

It had been four years since she last set foot in Japan. Her brother, Devin, was going to travel to England and would not return to Japan for a couple of years. According to her brother's standards, Emmy was too young at the time to be left alone in a country for more than a couple of months, let alone a year! So at a days notice, Emmy packed her bags and shipped to England to help her brother.

She was now back in Japan, alone.

Her brother is a medical consultant, and travels around the world, supplying original medical equipment. He was offered a job in a rough area of Chicago, United States. Now being 16, Emmy was suitable to live on her own. Her brother didn't like the idea that she would be in possible danger, no matter how much Emmy argued she could handle herself.

Of course she was upset that she was couldn't be with her brother, but she was excited none the less to be back in her childhood home after many years of traveling.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she traveled, she still had one constant: school. The drama, the drugs, and the occasional scandal were not attractive. This school was definitely not going to be an exception.

Her brother had enrolled her Ouran Academy. Emmy could tell from the tip of the clock tower peaking over the trees that this school wasn't going to be all pretty and pink.

During a conference call, the Dean of Ouran suggested that it would be an excellent experience if Emmy were to attend the annual ball.

Her mental flashback was interrupted by dozen's of car horns. _"Ya I've had enough."_ She began to slide her heels off. "Akimitsu," she yelled to the driver.

He adjusted his rear-view mirror in response. "You can leave, I'll just walk." She opened the door and jumped onto the curb. She closed the door and knocked on the passenger window. Akimitsu rolled it down. "I'll just call you when I need to be picked up." She smiled kindly and Akimitsu pulled out of the traffic.

The walk wasn't that bad, the smell though was terrible. The fumes from the limo's were suffocating and so, in her bare feet, she decided to take the back way. She undoubtedly received weird glances from the people in the limos, but she didn't mind.

There was a grassy field behind the Academy. _ "I could see myself here."_ A light breeze blew her dress against her legs and gently whipped it in the air. _"Definitely." _She was away from any strong lights and could see the stars perfectly. She couldn't get this in the city.

As she came closer to the school grounds, she could hear the faint sounds of violins. She found her pace quicken as her body subconsciously urged itself towards the music.

When the door was in sight, Emmy pouted as she put her shoes back on. There was a security officer and she flashed her newly printed school I.D. _ "Terrible picture. Just a God awful photo."_ she shoved the I.D. away in revulsion.

The halls were peaceful, saying most of the billionaires took the front entrance. Emmy had a prosperous income, but she didn't come from a long line of CEO's, so she had the character of a commoner.

As she roamed around the extravagant halls, she began to hear the music again. Her heart fluttered, and she let her ears lead the way.

She started to pass by couples and lonely singles and knew she was getting close.

_"Everyone looks lovely."_ Artisan windows as high as the ceilings worked like a frame for the party on the other side.

There was a balcony right outside the glass doors. She strolled to the edge and took in her surroundings. It wasn't long before she was greeted by someone.

In her peripheral vision she saw two identical figures come into play. "Enjoying the party," they asked in unison.

She didn't know which one to turn to so she took a step back but continued to stare at the crowd. "So far, yes."

Taking advantage of the now present space between Emmy and the stone rail, they easily slid in front of her, making her focus purely on them.

"We haven't seen you around here before." The one on the left stated.

"Are you someone's guest?" The one on the right continued.

"No, I'm here by myself, but I was invited." That didn't really please the twins.

"So what your saying is your date left you?" they pried.

She was starting to get agitated by their tone, but didn't show it. "No, I said I didn't have a date. I'm going to be coming to school here and the Dean said that I should come to this ball."

They awed in, as anticipated, in unison.

She tried to move around them but they stop her. "My name's Hikaru," said the one on the left.

"And I am Kaoru," the right one continued.

"First Years," they completed.

"Emmy, Second year."

They circled around her and draped their arms over her shoulders. "Welcome to Ouran," gesturing extravagantly.

Before Emmy could reply, they had slithered back into the crowd.

Confused, she made her way over to an area she knew she would feel comfortable in.

The sound of Tchaikovsky sharpened her senses. The liveliness of the ball filled her with contentment. From her vantage point next to the orchestra she observed her future class mates.

* * *

The past two days had been exhausting for the Host Club to say the least. Kyoya was just happy that everyone was seemingly enjoying themselves.

His father had probably figured out by now about his purchase, and Kyoya was thinking of every possible scenario.

He waltzed through the crowd, spinning ladies here and there, entertaining them like the host he was.

It was comforting to know that he still had the Host Club. He couldn't bare and think what his life would be without it. He had always resorted to education as a way of running away; that the only way to make it in life was to trust no one but yourself, a lesson he learned the hard way.

The host club made him realize that he won't be alone when he tries to find his purpose in life.

Kyoya studied the crowd in between partners. Tamaki, with his new found hope, was dancing with Haruhi. The twins were wondering around, being mischievous and dancing with the occasional partner. Mori was dancing, but as Kyoya could tell, was constantly watching Honey leap around.

He would check on the size of the crowd, making sure the students on the sides were enjoying themselves to some extent. He would also occasionally glance over at the orchestra.

Every time he looked over at the orchestra, it was just the instrumentalist and guest having casual conversations around them, like they didn't exist.

This time he notice something: someone was actually paying attention to the orchestra. He was a decent distance away so he couldn't make out specific details. It was definitely a girl. She had long, brown hair with a flowing dress. It was a rich cobalt blue that would be easy to spot in a swarm of neutral shades. _"At least someone's cultured."_

He once again changed partners and by the time he looked, the girl had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Emmy was now fully engulfed in the music. The musicians would occasionally give her a look of acknowledgement or smiles that read "Watch this" or "Thank you for listening".

As the clarinet started to bend up the starting line of Rhapsody In Blue, she was violently pulled into the crowd.

"WHAAA" A hand in a sling was placed on her waist and another hand held hers up high. "Hikaru?!"

"Wow, impressive! So why haven't you joined the party? You must be desperate to stand by the orchestra!"

The were lightly stepping back and forth in a pattern. "Quite the opposite. I was enjoying myself. You're the one who looks like they aren't enjoying themselves!" Hikaru spun her into the arms of Kaoru.

"Is that so?" Kaoru teased.

"Don't you have some other poor girl to patronize?" She was passed back to Hikaru. "I'm not a football, ya know?" She moaned.

"So what makes you think we aren't having fun?" Hikaru pressed.

"Looks like you are trying to distract yourself. Upset about a girl," she considered who she was talking to, "...or guy?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious." Even though he was teasing, she could tell she hit a nerve.

She smiled trying to comfort him. He smiled back and this time, gently handed her to Kaoru.

He was still laughing at the fact that another girl thought Hikaru was gay. They both starting to laugh historically. Emmy was laughing more at his explosion than the joke. She looked back over at Hikaru and he too started to burst out in laughter.

Kaoru and Emmy's steps started to speed up. The dance became energetic, the greatest fun Emmy had had in weeks. The song was about to hit it's climax. Tears of laughter started to cloud her vision. This was something she desperately needed. Nothing could make this night better than finally letting out this suppressed laugh.

Kaoru spun her one last time, but not to Hikaru. Emmy glanced one last time at Kaoru before turning to her new partner, her grin still plastered on her face. Her eyes locked on a new set of rich gray ones.

Her smile suddenly faded, her eyes grew wide, her heart sank, and her stomach dropped to the floor. Time stopped in the arms of her partner.

"Kyoya..."

* * *

Reunited and it feels so...awkward...lol. Ahhh! I wanted to keep on writing but I felt that this was a good place to stop. For any of you that have been reunited with someone you didn't really leave off on a good note with, you know the feeling. All I have to say is Emmy and Kyoya must have a serious case of mixed emotions! So, I hope you enjoyed, my Lovelies! This is me, signing off. I should update Friday, because there will be NO MORE MIDTERMS. WHOOP! Have an amazing week, and I will see you then! ~DOT


End file.
